Checkmate
by Pokestrobes
Summary: Rallen and Jeena are going to Commander Grant's annual Christmas party when Rallen starts to feel deeper feelings for his long time partner. Yay for RallJeen fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1 Before the Party

Checkmate: Chapter 1

She had always been my friend... Just my friend. I feel like it was so long ago when I still felt that way about her. In reality though, it all happened at Commander Grant's Christmas party this year.

The Commander throws these parties once every year (no duh). They're always kind of a nuisance, but it's always smart to stay on the Commander's good side, right? I went with Jeena this year, her being my partner, and I could immediately tell that she felt the same way about the parties that I did.

BEGINNING: 3 hours before the party

"Checkmate! I win again." The soft voice on the even softer lips nearly made my heart stop. Jeena smiled annoyingly and began to set up the chessboard for the fifth time that day.

We had been playing chess for hours and she had beaten me every time. Don't get me wrong; I hate losing, especially to Jeena. On a normal day I would've already lost my temper and started a new game, but that day wasn't normal. That day I was just content with looking at her smile... hearing her laugh... feeling her across from me (in my room, on my floor) so painfully close.

"What time is it?" she asked, allowing herself to take the first move.

I looked at the clock on my wall and replied, "5:30."

"Oh!" she sounded startled, "I should get back to my room."

She got up to go, but I was up before her and holding onto her shoulder.

"Rallen, what are you doing?"

"Oh, s-sorry..." (Smooth)

"Whatever." She gave me a strange look and was out the door.

I stood stock-still where she had left me, puzzling over what I had done. I hadn't noticed that I had grabbed her until she pointed it out to me, what was wrong with me? Why was it that all I could think about was her laugh, or her smile, or her soft, pink hair? I felt like she was forever out of my grasp, always in the corner of my vision. I collapsed onto my bed and thought.

I was awakened by the alarm on my Prizmod beeping. It was eight o' clock and the party began at 8:30. I immediately rushed off of my bed, changed into my NPP suit, and rushed out the door (almost tripping over Komainu) and through the hallway. I only stopped once I arrived at Jeena's door. I steeled myself and knocked loudly on her door.

"Come in Rallen," she called, "I'm almost ready to go." She always knows it's me.

I stepped tentatively into her room. I had been there dozens of times before, but I felt like I didn't belong this time. Like I was a Dongora in a china shop, so to speak. My thoughts were immediately stopped short by the sight of her. Instead of wearing her NPP Uniform like I was used to, she was wearing grey jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt. I sucked in my breath... loudly.

"What's wrong," she teased, "never seen me without my NPP uniform on?"

I laughed and she looked at me quizzically, it was strange for me to not be talking or complaining for such a long period of time.

"Man, why do girls take so long to get ready?" I tried to revert to my normal self.

"I'm guessing you fell asleep the second I left and rolled out of bed a few minutes ago?" she asked knowingly.

"You don't know that." I growled, starting to sound like my old self again.

"Well your hair begs to differ."

I rushed over to the mirror in her bathroom and couldn't help bursting out laughing. My red hair was completely matted on one side and pushing up and out in different directions. After a few minutes of pampering I walked out with a look of bruised pride. Jeena burst out laughing at this and I started laughing at her laughing. After a few minutes of on the floor laughing at who knows what, I finally felt like things were normal. We stood up and our eyes met. The feeling of normality was immediately sucked out of my being. Our eyes were still locked together, each of us half standing, barely breathing. The moment was electrifying, for the both of us I was sure. And then it happened. I leaned in and found her soft lips with mine. I was completely taken with the kiss and I know that she was too, at least for a second. She pulled away soon after it started, too soon. I was left standing there wondering what had happened. I had felt something and I was damn sure that she had too.

"This isn't right!" she yelled, no longer looking at me.

"But Jeena-"

"I'm sorry Rallen, but I think you should go." she bit off the words and, tail between my legs, I retreated to the Christmas party. Alone.

Well that's it for the first chapter everyone (anyone?). Reviews would be awesome seeing as this is my first ever fanfic. Hopefully chapter 2 will be the last chapter so I can finish this.


	2. Chapter 2 At the Party

Checkmate: Chapter 2

So, at this point of my disaster I've kissed Jeena, been kicked out of her room, and I am now on my way to the Commander's Christmas party. Alone. Without Jeena. And it's all my fault.

END: At the party

"It's good to see you here Rallen." I was immediately greeted by Commander Grant.

"Good to be here sir," I said distractedly, desperately searching for a familiar face.

"Ah, but where's Jeena?"

"Uh... She's in the nose powdering her bathroom..." I wandered off into the crowd at that point (I think it would be smart for me to say that Grant wouldn't mind or even remember our encounter that night).

As I wandered through the crowd searching for faces I tried to not let my mind wander. But wander it did, to thoughts of Jeena and thoughts of how wonderful the horrible moment in her room had felt. At last I saw a familiar face.

"Professor Wright! How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, Rallen. How are you?" he spoke with his usual cheerfulness, but seemed distracted.

"I'm fine," I lied, "are you sure you're alright? You look distracted."

"Oh," he seemed to just notice, "there's just a lot of exciting stuff happening in the lab and I want to get back to it soon."

"Something exciting? What is it, can you tell me?" I was grinning with excitement.

"Sorry Rallen, you'll just have to be patient. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab some free food and head back to the lab."

"Bye." I nearly growled the word at him.

With Wright gone, I was left to wandering the party again, but this time my thoughts were occupied with thinking about the lab. I found a comfortable spot to sit on a bench and tried to itch at something under my glove. My whole plan for this year's party was to complain about how boring it was. Without anyone to complain with it actually was boring. I sat, picking at parts of my uniform, and then I heard her.

"...that's really nice."

She was having a conversation with Professor Wright on his way out. I suddenly felt a flare of anger, not at Wright (although maybe partly), but at the fact that I had successfully forgotten her. Now here she was, in front of me, and what could I do but look. She looked distracted and worried, but no less beautiful. I felt a bizarre longing for her, and tried to shake it off, but to no avail. And then she was moving. And then I was following her. Every once and a while she would stop and strategically talk to people before moving on. On these occasions I would stop as well and watch her (not considered stalking at all).

This went on for an hour or so and never once did I get tired of trailing her. The whole time she had been talking she was twisting her index finger through her hair, a sign that I knew to mean that she was uneasy. When she was done talking I stepped just a little closer and she turned around. And there we were, facing each other. To me it felt like the whole crowd had stilled and I knew that I was staring into her eyes too intensely. A good five seconds after contact she broke away and sprinted to the nearest balcony. I of course followed her.

When I reached her on the balcony she didn't even turn to face me.

"Hey," I said, "aren't you cold?" It was cold and had started to snow lightly. I was in my NPP uniform, but she was just wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"I'm fine." She was shivering and still refused to turn toward me.

And then I knew that it was my moment, and I had to seize it if I wanted anything possibly good to happen.

"Look," I said fiercely, "I know I felt something back there in your room and I'm pretty damn sure that you felt something too!"

"Rallen-"

I put my hand on her shoulder, closing in the distance between us.

"Jeena..." there was no time for hesitation, "... Jeena, I love you."

And then I kissed her again, and if I thought the last time were amazing, it was nothing compared to this kiss. This kiss was long, and deep, and filled with love. I felt a jolt of electricity run up and down my spine. I pulled her closer and continued the kiss. She responded more. And then (unwillingly) I had to come up for air.

"Oh Rallen," she breathed, "I love you too."

This time I embraced her and was rewarded with a soft kiss.

"Jeena..." I was lost for words; I hadn't planned this far ahead.

"But Rallen," she started, "do you think you're ready for this? A relationship I mean."

"Please," I said smiling cheekily, "I was born ready!"

And there we stayed for the rest of the party, keeping each other warm.

And now I have her. Checkmate.


End file.
